


Partial Eclipse of the Heart

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-30
Updated: 2006-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gina takes advantage of Adam Pierson's persuasiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partial Eclipse of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 30 September 2006  
> Word Count: 225  
> Prompt: September 2006, partial eclipse photo prompt  
> Summary: Gina takes advantage of Adam Pierson's persuasiveness.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo's Fanfic  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/hlfic.html  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of Davis/Panzer, Rysher Entertainment, and Gaumont Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Highlander” or any representatives of the actors of the series.

 

"Adam Pierson has quite clearly gone mad," Robert said, coming back into the kitchen after seeing our friends out. I didn't stop putting the food away and simply quirked an eyebrow in his direction, waiting for him to continue. "He was trying to tell me that if you're Immortal and in a place where you get the best vantage point for a solar eclipse, there's a, uh, romantic side effect."

"A what?" I had my ideas of what he was talking about, but found myself amused at Robert's embarrassment.

"He said that Immortals with a direct view of a solar eclipse get…well, I believe his words were 'horny as hell and wanting to rut like pigs in heat.' I think that's what it was." He grabbed for his glass of wine and downed it quickly in reaction.

I couldn't contain my amusement any longer and let out a bark of laughter. "Immortal urban legends? Really, Robert, how gullible can you be?"

Before I could say anything else, he'd pinned me against the counter, leaning in close enough for me to taste the tang of the wine on his breath. "Gullible enough to want to take you upstairs and pretend it's a solar eclipse."

All I could do was giggle coquettishly and squeal as he scooped me up into his arms and headed for the stairs.


End file.
